character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Vidan/Timeline-44
Morgan Vidan is a career criminal and magician from London, England and is one of the most wanted criminals in the British Isles. He is notorious for his false use of magic and his use of his top hat to escape situations. Due to his false affinity for magic, he calls himself Soothsayer. Background Childhood and Early Career Growing up in a normal family with his sister and brother, and being raised by his working class father, Morgan has a normal childhood. He dreamed of becoming a world famous magician. However, when his father died of tuberculosis, he had to turn to crime instead of achieving his goal in order to support his family. Eventually joining a small gang on the streets of London when he turned fifteen, he soon grew in the ranks of his gang until he became the leader. Using his knowledge of magic tricks, he eventually became far more dangerous as he used the motif to use deadly trick weapons against opponents, and thus renamed his gang to The Stage. As Soothsayer XXX Information Appearance Morgan is a tall and slim man in his late teens, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is notable for his massive scar on the left side of his face, and his eccentric clothing choices. He often wears a large black mages jacket and his usual top hat. Along with the jacket, he wears an ascot, blue dress shirt underneath, and tan pants. Themes * Ladies and Gentlemen - Saliva (Leitmotif) * XXX * XXX Personality Morgan is arrogant and often taunting, even to his friends. He often treats those around him as though they are not his equal and is condescending. Despite this, when it suits him he can also be charming and friendly, like when around members of his gang. Likes Magic Tricks, Crime, Money Dislikes Police, Fighting, Magic Deniers Hobbies Morgan often is seen practicing magic tricks in his spare time, and doing shows for members of his gang. He also loves collecting sets of playing cards, which he keeps in a massive collection. Abilities * Enhanced Intelligence - Morgan uses his enhanced intelligence to fool people into thinking he uses magic, when he actually simply uses machines and tricks. * Escape Aritistry - Being a magician, Morgan is extremely adept at escaping spaces and situations, and can also use this skill to be evade being followed. * Fire Projection - Using specialized rings on his wrists, Morgan can make it appear as though he is shooting fire at his opponents. The rings can also shoot electrified sparks. * Stage Hat - Morgan's hat is an extremely useful weapon in a fight, as he can use it to catch projectiles, Morgan can use the hat as a boomerang type weapon, and he himself can expand the hat and disappear inside of it, often leaving behind various wind-up rabbits. Paraphernalia * Stage Hat * Pipe Cane/Wand * Flintlock Pistol * Wrist Rings * Smoke Capsules Limitations * Morgan relies on his wit as opposed to brute force, and cannot put up much of a physical fight. * Due to his magic being falsified, real mages often become angry with him. * In the criminal underworld, Morgan does not get much respect. Trivia * Morgan draws inspiration from the Batman villain Mad Hatter. * Morgan's enjoyment of collecting playing cards comes from his creator, The Villainous Vulture. * Morgan in Timeline-44 is significantly younger than his Timeline-1 counterpart. * Timeline-44 Morgan has blue eyes, while Timeline-1 Morgan has brown eyes. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Timeline-44